shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods/Angels
The Gods and Angels are one of the 3 big races in Mistarcia. Physical Appearance Gods and angels have humanoid appearances (with the exception of Hamsa). The angels can be distinguished by their white wings, while some gods differ from humans in the way they dress while others are harder to tell. Some gods and angels do emit a golden or white light though mainly in Vanaheimr. Residence Gods and angels live high up in the sky above the humans, in a place known as the "Vanaheimr or Heaven. Hierarchy The leader of the gods and angels was Zeus, whose right-hand man was presumably Odin. Upon Zeus' transformation into the God Key, leadership of the gods fell to Gabriel, an archangel. She was served directly under by Uriel, Raphael, and Michael, the remaining three archangels. After their deaths, Sofiel was set to replace the three archangels and become one herself. Lesser angels bow down to the archangels and tend to their needs as well as guard and protect their homeland. Abilities/Powers Because of their wings, angels can fly while gods generally levitate. Almost all gods and angels possess a weapon of their own, which can be used for attacking or for channeling their own powers. Gods and angels cast spells and form shields that are golden in color. The gods and angels also rely on worship from the humans to maintain their strength. Angels can bless a person with their light, enabling them to borrow the angel's power either directly or through a particular weapon. Angels can remove divine protection from a human if they want. The death of the angel who shared their power is another way a human can lose their protection. Divine weapons can kill gods and angels, who will promptly disintegrate into nothingness upon death. Each deceased god and angel is represented by a ball of energy in a special room inside Vanaheimr. Michael is unique in that his spirit presumably remained with Jeanne after his death. His spirit would, after three years, conceive a child with Jeanne. Jeanne also came to believe that Michael was still watching over her and their son. Reproduction It is unknown how gods and angels are created. Presumably, there are older and younger angels. No angel has been explicitly referred to as a child. No known god seems to have a relative. Given Bacchus' feelings for Sofiel, it is possible that gods and angels can have children like humans and demons. Hamsa did not find it strange for Bacchus and Sofiel to have been lovers at one point. Michael presented a unique case in child conception. Michael was able to father a son with Jeanne three years after his death.Virgin Soul Episode 10 Belzebuth, on the other hand, was able to make Nicole the mother to his child by forcibly extracting her essence using magic.Episode 10 Relationships Humans The gods and angels were highly worshiped by the humans, who prayed to them and followed orders passed down onto them. After Zeus sealed away Bahamut, communication between these two species dwindled for reasons unknown and some humans came to view the gods as being oppressive and distant. Meanwhile, the gods continued to sacrifice themselves to ensure peace and some began to feel disrespected by the humans despite these sacrifices.Virgin Soul Episode 15 But even then, the gods and angels (including Uriel) felt like "it would be unwise to offer them too much support." Miscommunication between the gods and humans continued before and after the Bahamut conflict. A notable example of this is when they were trying to find the God Key, in which the leader of the gods Gabriel and other archangels (except Michael) wanted and agreed to end the Bahamut conflict themselves rather than rely on Jeanne D'Arc, as she saw Jeanne D'Arc was a mere pawn rather than a prophesied Holy Knight for the purpose of keeping their race at the top. Charioce XVII made it his mission to end all worship of the gods and sent his knights to steal Dromos while destroying the gods' temples. To counter Charioce XVII and the Onyx Knights' green stone power, the gods (including Gabriel) instigated a search hunt for Jeanne D'Arc's son El/Mugaro in order to "use him for war". Using the power he had stolen, Charioce began slaying hundreds of gods until Gabriel was forced to declare war on him through the use of El and later Jeanne d'Arc. The gods ultimately lost, and when Charioce seemingly killed Bahamut, they decided to pardon the humans, even though they were nearly driven to extinction by the "King of Man". Worship of the gods was presumably never restored and the gods, who were once superior to man, are most likely inferior to their former subjects; just as Charioce had wanted. Demons/Fallen Angels The gods and angels are generally not on good terms with the demons and fallen angels. The latter were, at one point, gods as well until Satan led a rebellion and lost, leading his supporters to be cast into Hell's fire and join the ranks of the demon kind. Two thousand years later, the demons/fallen angels and gods/angels go to war against each other on multiple occasions. A notable example is when the Ancient Forest Dragon mentioned that "The Gods and Demons are amassing forces as we speak. Destruction is on its peak." when the angels found out the humans have "failed them by losing Amira (The God Key)". During times of crisis such as the return of Bahamut, gods and angels are willing to work alongside the demon kind. They often form defenses and help each other out, though some do so with reluctance. All Gods and Angels Gods * Bacchus * Hamsa * Isis * Odin * Poseidon * Shiva * Thor * Zeus Archangels * Gabriel * Michael * Raphael * Scarlet Archangel * Uriel Angels * Nicole * Ridwan * Sofiel Mixed * Amira (half-demon) * El／Mugaro (half-human) Former Angels * Azazel * Grigori * Lucifer References Navigation Category:Races